


Same Old Shit

by NightWolfsTales



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dorks in Love, F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 02:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18907852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightWolfsTales/pseuds/NightWolfsTales
Summary: Sansa is having a bad day, so Daenerys buys her lemon cake and climbs up her window.





	Same Old Shit

**Author's Note:**

> Kissing Daensa goodbye.

Daenerys had sent Sansa a text about two hours ago but Sansa hadn’t read it. It wasn’t usual, usually Sansa would reply her texts right away. She knew something must have happened, it was the only reason why Sansa would ignore her texts. Actually, not really ignore, since she probably hadn't even seen it. Two hours without touching her phone, it must have been ugly.

 

**Today 6:11 PM**

notice me, senpai!!!! 😭

 

Daenerys sent the message and waited in line for five minutes, before giving up.

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

**Today 7:24 PM**

Sorry Dany, I’ve had a shit day and didn’t know where my phone was.

 

Daenerys read the text straight away, putting the bowl of popcorn aside and pausing the movie she was watching to reply.

 

**Today 7:26 PM**

what happened?

 

She stood up, looking for her shoes as she waited for Sansa to reply the text. She put them on and sat down on her bed to tie the laces as she checked out the phone.

 

**Today 7:27 PM**

Same old shit.

 

Daenerys knew what Sansa meant by that and Sansa knew Daenerys knew, there was no need for further explanations.

 

**Today 7:28 PM**

I’m coming over.

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

Daenerys stopped by the local coffee shop to buy a slice of Sansa’s favorite lemon cake before heading to her house. She knew it always cheered her up a little.

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

Mr. and Mrs. Stark didn’t exactly like her.

Sansa’s father and her own had a fight lifetimes ago and they both resented each other. Her father would say the Starks were stuck-up snobs and Sansa’s father would say the Targaryens were crazy, problematic people.

It was exhausting.

So instead of ringing the doorbell, Daenerys would climb up the window to Sansa’s room every time. She wasn’t afraid of heights and every time she did it, she got that classical tragedy feeling. The rivalry between their families. The sneaking around to see each other.

She was a romantic.

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

She knocked on the window, holding herself on the sill with one hand and the pastry box with the other.

When Sansa opened the window she gasped when she saw Daenerys was supporting herself on just one hand. “Are you trying to get yourself killed?”

Daenerys chuckled as Sansa helped her in. “Thus with a kiss I die!” She quoted Shakespeare in an over dramatic tone, before kissing Sansa’s soft lips.

Sansa giggled at Daenerys’ silliness and kissed her back, allowing herself to get lost in the sweet kiss and forget reality for a while. She could feel Daenerys’ thumb stroking her cheek as they kissed, calming her down.

God, Sansa loved her so much.

When they broke the kiss, Daenerys smiled at her and gave her the little box. “Here, to brighten my lady’s mood.”

Sansa smiled as well as she grabbed the cake box. “Thank you, babe. But you already did.”

“Really? With just my presence? Damn, am I this good?” She wiggled her eyebrows and flashed Sansa a goofy smile that had Sansa smiling as she rolled her eyes.

“Come. Let’s share it.” Sansa said, raising the box.

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

They were sitting on Sansa’s bed, sharing the lemon cake as low indie records played on Daenerys’ phone. They just enjoyed it awhile as they played with each other’s hand, entwining their fingers.

“So, what happened this time?” Daenerys asked her, after they had finished the slice of cake.

Sansa let out a tired sigh, putting the empty box aside and resting her head on Daenerys’ shoulder. “I had a fight with my dad. I’m so fucking tired of his shit. He barely even knows you and still he won’t shut up about you being trouble and about your family being this and that.” She said, rolling her eyes as she remembered her father’s words.

Daenerys ran her fingers through Sansa’s soft hair, stroking it as she spoke. “My father does the same. He’s always saying your father thinks he’s superior to everyone. How ridiculous is it that they keep behaving like middle school kids?” She rolled her eyes as she stroked her girlfriend’s hair.

“Exactly, they are more immature than we are and they think they know what’s best for us.” Sansa snorted, closing her eyes to enjoy Daenerys’ touch.

“Do you want me to talk to your father?”

Sansa softly shook her head no. “Don’t waste your time.”

Daenerys nuzzled the top of Sansa’s head, letting the smell of her shampoo fill her nostrils. “Someday we’ll leave this town and we’ll live far away from here. Just you and I and no one else in between.”

Sansa smiled at the thought. “And we’ll have a dog. A siberian husky.”

“And three water dragons.” Daenerys added, kissing the top of Sansa’s head. She finally felt Sansa’s body relax next to her.

“I love, Dany.” Sansa whispered, kissing Daenerys’ shoulder and then raising her head to kiss her lips.

Daenerys kissed her back and as they pulled away, she rested her forehead on Sansa’s, looking right into her icy blue eyes. “I love you too. I really do. I’m not gonna give up.”

Even though Sansa never said it out loud, Daenerys could tell Sansa was afraid it all got to be too much and that she ended up giving up and ending things between them.

But Daenerys could never do that. She loved Sansa too much and she would stay right there by her side, no matter how heavy things got. She knew they could make it through that little hell until they could leave and be entirely happy, away from their families’ dramas.

Sansa smiled and Daenerys could see tears filling her eyes as they kissed again.

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

It was past 10 PM when they kissed goodbye. Catelyn Stark would soon be there to kiss her daughter goodnight and Daenerys didn’t feel like hiding under the bed or inside the closet.

Sansa opened the window and they kissed one last time, before Daenerys climbed out of it.

“Parting is such sweet sorrow that I shall say goodnight till it be morrow.” Daenerys quoted Shakespeare once more, using the same dramatic tone that made Sansa laugh, shaking her head. It was music to Daenerys' ears.

“Dork.” Sansa said, leaning in to peck her lips. 

Daenerys didn’t say anything she just smiled carefreely and winked at her, before climbing down.


End file.
